


Ecos de Otras Vidas

by YoKoChi150



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Memories from the past, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Reincarnation, Souls, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoKoChi150/pseuds/YoKoChi150
Summary: —... Vengan, vengan viajeros. Acercarse un poco a esta vieja obaa-sama. Esta les revelará secretos olvidados, secretos de otras vidas, de vidas que ya no recuerdan... Jijiji...Claro, por buen precio... Jijijiji...==================================El equipo 7 regresa de una misión rango C cuando son interrumpidos por una tormenta. Al final pasan la noche en una vieja posada al lado de un templo abandonado al pie de una montaña. Esa noche conocen una anciana adivina que promete mostrarles fragmentos de sus antiguas vidas a Sasuke y Naruto, a cambio de un precio.Todo fue cuesta abajo desde ahí.La curiosidad mató al gato, pero lo devuelve satisfecho, o eso dice el dicho. Pero la verdad nadie estaba preparado para todas las revelaciones entorno a Naruto y Sasuke, y mucho menos sus consecuencias.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. La Anciana

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia también publicada en mi pagina de Wattpad, con el mismo nombre. Lo interesados por algo mas avanzado pueden buscarla.

La lluvia caía fuertemente y el sonido de la gotas golpeando el techo se escuchaba alto y claro en toda la posada.

Era un día lento y sinceramente sería un milagroso si consiguiéramos clientes hoy. Yo no trabajo en la posada, sino que es propiedad de mi hijo y mis nietas.

Verdaderamente nuestro familia si que ha caído estas última generaciones. Antes éramos famosos monjes y sacerdotisas, los guardianes del viejo templo al pie de la montaña, pero ya no más.

La primera gran guerra shinobi arrasó las aldeas circundantes, quitando al templo seguidores y recursos. Sólo hace pocos años que se reconstruyó una nueva aldea, pero el daño ya esta hecho.

Desde la primera guerra mi familia trató de mantener el templo y sus enseñanzas vivas, pero sin seguidores o recursos, y tan alejado de la civilización, resultó ser una causa pérdida.

Cuando ya no pudimos mantener el templo, cuyo nombre mis descendiente ya no recuerdan, mis hermanos y hermanas en vergüenza abandonamos nuestro apellido. Sin el templo no éramos más monjes o sacerdotisas, ya no éramos un clan.

El templo murió, y nuestro clan con el.

Por eso no me negué cuando mi hijo abrió una posada, no podía negarle el sustento a su nueva familia.

Pero fue una linda sorpresa que la abriera tan cerca del viejo templo, se sabe que no es un área muy transitada lo que lo convierte en un inconveniente para una posada. Se que ese hijo mío lo hizo por esta vieja kaa-san suya.

De verdad estoy muy feliz de que reconstruyeran esa aldea, al menos ahora el tráfico de viajeros nunca escasea y no tengo que sentirme culpable. De verdad fue un lindo detalle ¡Pero ese hijo mío podría ser un poco egoísta! Por el Rikudo al menos que pensara en la comodidad sus hijas.

—Aquí tienes tu té baa-chan.

—Aaah~ gracias Yoko-chan. Tu siempre tan atenta.

Con una sonrisa arrugada acepte el té ofrecido y con una reverencia mi nieta vuelve a retirarse, lo más seguro a continuar con las labores de la posada.

Mi nieta Yoko con 12 años es la más joven de mis nietas, y aunque suene mal, ciertamente es mi favorita. Ella, a diferencia de su padre y sus hermanas mayores, me ha preguntado activamente sobre la historia de nuestra familia y el templo. Puede que sea una anciana amargada, y tal vez sea por eso, pero transmitir las tradiciones de nuestra familia es lo más importante para mi.

¿Quien sabe? Tal vez en unos años cuando muera, Yoko tome mi lugar como sacerdotisa y reabra el templo.

Claro, solo es un buen sueño, pero una anciana puede soñar.

El sonido de la campanilla interrumpe el golpetear de la lluvia, atrayendo mi curiosidad.

Un grupo de shinobis empapados entraron por la puerta. El shinobis mayor, el de cabello plateado y máscara, se acercó a mi nieta mayor pidiendo hospedaje.

Si que eran un grupo diverso esos shinobis, además del shinobis mayor también esta acompañado por un trió de mocosos de la edad de mi dulce Yoko-chan. Una chica quien supongo es kunoichi por su banda en la cabeza, de corto cabello rosa y vestido rojo. Un chico, que no puede ser nada menos que un shinobi, de cabello negro y vestido se blanco y azul. Y otro chico rubio, quien por su ropa naranja me hace cuestionar si es un shinobi.

Los tres shinobis más jóvenes parecían más un trió de gatitos mojados más que un trio de peligrosos asesinos entrenados, pero no baje la guardia sólo por eso. Mientras más vieja, más sabía, sabía que hasta un Genin, el rango más bajo en las aldeas shinobis, podía matarnos a mi y todos en la posada sin problemas.

Es perturbador, pero así es la vida en este mundo donde la humanos pueden escupir fuego y los niños empuñan armas. Sólo de pensar en algunas de mis nietas como kunoichi me duele el alma.

_Como sea, hay algo raro... Diferente en ellos... No, solo en los más jóvenes, más específicamente en chico rubio y el pelinegro._

_Hmm... Esta sensación... Si, ya se que es... Si, si es eso... ¿Pero por que será tan fuerte?.. Ahh~ un misterio..._

_¿Debería ofrecer mis servicios? Si, tal vez ¿Por que no? Hace tiempo que no me he encontrado con alguien así, y aquí de repente aparecen dos ¿No me lo esta pidiendo el destino? Tal vez el mismo Rikudo Sennin._

Si, si... Que par tan interesante.

—... Vengan, vengan viajeros. Acercarse un poco a esta vieja obaa-sama. Esta les revelará secretos olvidados, secretos de otras vidas, de vidas que ya no recuerdan... Jijiji... Claro, por buen precio... Jijijiji...


	2. La Posada

De regreso a la aldea la lluvia finalmente alcanzó al equipo 7, sólo su suerte les haría eso.

Por una vez, el equipo 7 no se encontró un inconveniente en la misión. No clientes que miente sobre la dificultad de la misión. No golpes de estado. No peleas con gatos ninjas. No rescatar princesas.

De verdad, sólo eliminar un oso que se comía el rebaño de una aldea. Por supuesto, el oso media como 5 metros y destruyó algunas casas antes de que llegaran, pero comparado a lo que han vivido... No, si era una misión rara, solo que no tan rara como otras.

En serio, sólo un Rasengan al estómago y un Chidori a los pulmones, mientras Sakura lo distraía, y listo. Los aldeanos estaban tan felices que hicieron una especie de festival y prepararon un montón de platillos con la carne del oso.

La idea era descansar y después partir, pero los genin quería ver el festival. Traducido, Naruto quería comer, Sakura una cita con Sasuke, Kakashi siendo un troll escapo a quien sabe donde a leer Icha Icha, y Sasuke se vio obligado a participar en el festival también.

Eso los retraso un día y ahora los atrapó la lluvia, de verdad sólo es la suerte del equipo 7.

—¿Cuanto más Kakashi-sensei?– Preguntó irritada Sakura, llevan cerca de media hora desde que comenzó a llover y esta toda empapada.

—Maa, Sakura-chan falta como poco más de media para llegar al siguiente pueblo.– Le respondió en tono aburrido su jounin-sensei, quien parecía todo un espantapájaros empapado.

 _¡_ _Shaa_ _! Eso es mucho tiempo, a este ritmo_ _enfermaremos_ _._ Pensó Sakura.

Siguieron corriendo irritados bajo la lluvia hasta que Naruto rompió el silencio.

—¡Kakashi-sensei veo una posada adelante!– Grito de jubiló Naruto.

 _¡Bien hecho_ _Naruto_ _!_ Celebró internamente Sakura cuando vio también la posada, le mostró un pulgar arriba.

—Buen trabajo Naruto– Lo felicitó Kakashi.

—Hm– Fue lo más que dijo Sasuke, quien como los demás estaba hastiado de la lluvia.

—Jajaja no es nada-ttebayo– Despidió con poca vergüenza Naruto por los elogios.

Aceleraron hasta la posada que se encontraba cerca de un templo abandonado al pie de una montaña. Entraron todos mojados, finalmente aliviados de alejarse de la lluvia.

—Muy bien mis lindos genin, iré a pedir unas habitaciones. Presiento que esta lluvia no parará hoy.

—Hai sensei.

Mientras Kakashi-sensei se alejaba para hablar con una joven muy bonita sobre el alojamiento y agua caliente, los tres genin restantes sintieron como si alguien los vigilaran.

Resulto ser cierto cuando vieron a una anciana sentada en un rincón, mirándolos con un sentimiento que podían identificar.

Antes de que los genin actuaran sobre esto la anciana les habló, con lo que Naruto interpretó un tono espeluznante.

—... Vengan, vengan viajeros. Acercarse un poco a esta vieja obaa-sama. Esta les revelará secretos olvidados, secretos de otras vidas, de vidas que ya no recuerdan... Jijiji...Claro, por buen precio... Jijijiji...

Si eso no es extraño y tenebroso no saben que es. Sacando conclusiones Sakura creyó que era una adivina que planeaba estafarlos con predicciones falsas. Naruto pensó en fantasmas y se asustó queriendo, alejarse de la vieja. Sorprendentemente, Sasuke fue quien se acercó a la vieja.

Vieron sorprendidos a su compañero de equipo acercarse a la anciana, sin imaginar porque. Sakura no buscó razón y como siempre sólo siguió a Sasuke, por otro lado Naruto los siguió para no dejar sola a su Sakura-chan con el teme, a pesar de que le asustaba la anciana.

—Explica– Exigió el Uchiha, frunciendo el ceño.

—Si explique err obaa-sama– Reafirmó dudoso Naruto, para no perder con Sasuke.

—Jijiji todo a su tiempo jovensitos.– Contesta riendo la vieja.

Con la ayuda de un bastón la anciana se levantó y se alejó caminando, pero antes de salir del recibidor les hizo una seña para que la siguieran.

El equipo 7 intercambio miradas antes de seguir a la vieja.

Caminaron por los pasillos de la posada pasando puertas de habitantes hasta llegar a una cocina. La anciana trató de mover unas cajas con dificultad, a lo que los genin terminaron ayudando.

—Gracias queridos.

Al terminar de mover las cajas se reveló una compuerta en el piso que la anciana paso a abrir con una llave, al abrirla había una escalera que daba a una habitación oscura. Sin decir nada la anciana bajo y señaló a los a genin que la siguieran.

De nuevo intercambiaron miradas ahora dudosas antes que Naruto poniendo cara de valiente bajara, su equipo después siguiéndolo.

Después de que Sasuke cerrara la trampilla la anciana encendió una lámpara de gas en la pared para iluminar la habitación, revelando un cuarto lleno de cajas, tapices, ropas ceremoniales, papeles con símbolos raros, unas bolas de cristal, muñecas y cosas raras en frascos. El equipo 7 miró con desconfianza la habitación.

 _SHAANAROO_ _¡Esta no es una posada común! Algunos de esos ingredientes sirven para venenos._ Miró sospechosa Sakura los frascos.

 _¡E_ _s_ _una_ _bruja! ¡_ _Sasuke_ _por tu culpa nos convertirá en sapos!_ Naruto miro aterrado unas ranas muertas en frascos. Retrocedió un poco hasta que chocó con un estante de muñecas, chillo asustado cuando le cayeron encima.

Sasuke escaneó la habitación con su Sharingan discretamente, notando extraños residuos de chakra en varios objetos. Fijo su mirada en la anciana que los trajo, quien en ese momento les arrojó unas toallas.

—Preferiría que no mojaran todo mi piso– Dijo con media burla.

En guardia los tres genin no dijeron nada y procedieron a secarse el agua de lluvia. Cuando ya no estaban escurriendo siguieron a anciana mientras esta se sentó sobre un cojín en el piso, al lado estaba una enorme bola de cristal con la circunferencia de un metro.

La anciana les hizo la seña a otros cuatro cojines para que se sienten, pero ninguno le hizo caso.

—No, comienza a hablar.– Sentencio Sasuke. Ya se estaba cansando del suspenso ya que nunca le contestó la pregunta.

—Maa, yo también estoy curioso.

—¡Aahh fantasma!

—¡Sensei!

—¡Hm!

Los tres genin exclamaron sorprendidos antes la aparición sorpresiva de Kakashi.

—Kakashi-sensei ¿De donde salió?

—Maa, Naruto eres muy joven para saber de donde vienen los bebés, pero si de verdad quieres saber, se trata de los kunais y las shuriken, cuando un shinobi y una kunoichi se quieren-

—¡Sensei!

—Maa Sakura, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, es algo muy natural-

—¡Sensei!

—Sasuke no interrumpas esto es importante. Como decía-

—Coff coff.

La tos falsa de la anciana interrumpe exitosamente los intentos del jounin-sensei de avergonzar/traumar a sus pequeños genin, dichos genin estaban mostrando distintos tonos de rojo en sus caras.

—Hablaremos de esto luego– Captando la indirecta el jounin de cabello plata se sienta en uno de los cojines, sus genin siguiendo el ejemplo como patitos entrenados —Que grosero de mi parte ignorar a una anciana. Por favor continúe obaa-sama.

A pesar de la sonrisa de ojo y el tono amable todos sabían que era una orden. La anciana resopló, pero de todas maneras respondió.

—Bien, bien shinobi-san. Para empezar ¿Que saben de la reencarnación?


	3. La Reencarnación

—¿Renacuajación? ¡Nos transformará en sapos! ¡AY!– Exclamó dolorido cuando Sakura lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—Idiota– Murmuró molesta Sakura —Rinne, o la reencarnación, es un concepto religioso donde explica que todos los seres vivos al morir, si no cumplen ciertas normas morales, a sus almas no se les permitirá la entrada a las tierras puras, y son castigados volviendo a nacer sin recuerdo alguno de su vieja vida. Esto se repetirá hasta que cumplan los requisitos para entrar a las tierras puras. Si eres humano no significa necesariamente que vuelas a nacer humano, pueden volver a la vida como animales, insectos o plantas.

Cuando Sakura término su explicación, alegrándose de haber leído ese libro cuando estaba aburrida. La anciana asintió, como confirmando lo que dijo Sakura.

—Eso es más o menos cierto, pero no exacto. Para empezar no es muy sabido, pero las tierras puras no tienen distinción entre bien y mal, por lo que después de morir toda alma puede entrar. Eso no significa que las personas buenas y las malas vayan al mismo lugar, tiene algo así como un paraíso y un infierno, aunque el ultimo no se le puede decir como un lugar de tortura, sino de sanación para las almas corruptas que buscan la paz, pero ya estoy divagando.

La anciana tomó té de la taza que trajo consigo, algo grosero como anfitriona, pero no dijeron nada mientras procesaban esa sorprendente revelación sobre la vida después de la muerte.

—Por este misma razón que un alma se reencarne justo después de morir es extremadamente raro. Rinne o reencarnación ocurre de dos maneras, la más común es cuando un alma en la tierra pura por alguna razón quiera volver a vivir y se una al ciclo de la reencarnación, perdiendo así, como explicó la joven kunoichi, los recuerdos de su vida tanto carnal como espiritual. La segunda, que es muy, muy raro, es cuando un alma que ha muerto tiene algún asunto pendiente que, en su opinión, tiene que completar a cualquier costo.

Esto lo dijo con un expresión sería y se sintió la tensión en el aire.

—Escuchen. Cuando se muere con asuntos pendientes ocurren dos cosas, o se reencarna para cumplir ese objetivo o se queda el alma atrapada en el limbo sin poder entrar a las tierras por casi una eternidad. El limbo se podría decir que es el verdadero infierno, es un lugar sombrío donde las almas vagan solas y torturadas por sus arrepentimientos. Un lugar oscuro, triste y árido, y lo peor es que quien te impide salir eres tu mismo, por eso los suicidas mayormente terminan ahí.

Kakashi reaccionó a este último comentario, su mano tembló y su respiración cambió, en menos de tres segundos volvió a aparentar normalidad, pero no paso desapercibido por nadie en la habitación.

—Maa. Por curiosidad ¿Cual la la manera de salir del limbo?— Preguntó Kakashi en tono aburrido, ignorando la mirada preocupada de sus genin.

—Eso podrían muchos discutir, cada persona es diferente y cada problema complejo.– Dijo la anciana. Continuo, como si entendiera las sentimientos de del jounin —Pero si quieres mi opinión, para el arrepentimiento la única cura... Es el perdón.

El jounin da un asentimiento y tararea algo como una aceptación, sus pensamientos ilegibles para los demás. La anciana al no ver más interrupción continúa con su explicación.

—Volviendo a la reencarnación, dije que también se puede reencarnar si quedan asuntos pendientes que encadenan el alma al mundo de los vivos. Esta reencarnación es diferente a la primera donde se renace como una pizarra en blanco, porque en la segunda a pesar de perder los recuerdo de la vida pasada, aún quedan rastros de su viejo ser que dictarán su futura vida.

—Obaa-sama no entiendo dattebayo– Interrumpió Naruto con cara de confundido.

—A ver ¿Como te lo explico?– La vieja no parecía molesta —Es como cuando metes una media sucia a lavar con un buen detergente, cuando salen de la lavadora están blanca y como nuevas. Ese es el primer caso con la almas que renacen al salir de las tierras puras ¿Comprendes?

—Creo que si. Por eso no tiene recuerdos ¿Verdad? Por que lavan sus vidas-ttebayo

—Bien, bien. Correcto muchacho.– Asintió sonriendo alentadora la anciana —Ahora el segundo caso es más complicado. En este caso lavamos la media sucia con un detergente de baja calidad, por lo que cuando la media sale no es blanco perfecto, sino que que tiene manchas que no importa cuantas veces la lavemos después, siempre quedara manchada.

—¡Ya comprendí! A eso te referías con "rastros de su viejo ser", son las manchas.

—Correcto muchacho, más específicamente sus esencias e intenciones– Confirmó la anciana —Al reencarnar de esta manera ocurre algo muy peculiar y eso es que se crean dos almas– Ante las miradas confundidas explicó —Durante el embarazo esta alma vieja conservará la mayoría de sus recuerdos e intenciones, pero al final dormirá hasta cierto momento en el futuro, pero mientras duerme una pequeña parte de el se separa para habitar y controlar el nuevo cuerpo. Al separarse se crea una nueva alma, un verdadero recién nacido en toda la palabra, sin conciencia, y ya al nacer es alguien diferente. Se podría compara con un alma "hija" de la vieja. Y así las dos almas viven en el mismo cuerpo.

—¿Como puede ser eso posible? ¿Porqué se crea esta alma?— Interrogó Sasuke, con el ceño fruncido.

—Por que esta reencarnación no es perfecta– Explicó la anciana —Se supone que una reencarnación debería ser un nuevo comienzo, pero lo que estas almas inconclusas buscan es alargar su final. La ley celestial lo impide, por eso están obligadas a dormir por años hasta el momento adecuado. Mientras la vieja alma duerme la nueva alma, su "hija", vivirá la vida como cualquier persona normal. Nacer. Crecer. Envejecer. Y cuando mueran ambas almas irán a las tierras puras... o al menos esa es la intención celestial.

—Tengo la sensación de que hay un pero.

—Estarías en lo correcto Jounin-san– Afirmó la anciana —Estas viejas almas desafían la ley celestial. Aún mientras están dormidas de poco a poco filtraran sus intenciones en su alma "hija" y así moldeándolas para que cumplan los objetivos por los que reencarnaron. Esto puede ser reflejado al tener personalidades similares, o en el comportamiento peculiar de la persona. Un ejemplo sería un caso de venganza, donde inexplicablemente la "hija" comienza a desconfiar de algo o alguien, un "instinto" que le habla. Poco a poco este "instinto" reemplazará la opinión original de la "hija" sobre tal cosa o persona, puede que lleve tiempo pero al final influirán lo suficiente como para completar su objetivo. Como un padre que vive sus sueños a través de su hijo. Un verdadero parásito.

—O un fantasma– Susurro nervioso Naruto —... ¿Y que pasa si despierta?

La anciana miró fijamente a Naruto y Sasuke, haciendo que el primero se retorciera en el cojín un cómodo mientras el segundo la fulminó con la mirada.

—Eso muchacho, es imposible sin un factor externo– Aclara después de un rato la anciana —Pero en el caso de que algo o alguien despierte a la vieja alma, sólo quedaría que "padre" e "hija" peleen por el control del cuerpo. Quien pierda sería forzado a dormir. Esto no esta bien confirmado, sólo se de un caso que ocurrió hace tres siglos en Mizu no Kuni y eso son sólo rumores. Por lo que esta obaa-sama no esta muy segura.

La habitación quedó en silencio después de estas palabras la anciana, quien se dedico a terminar de tomar su té mientras los jóvenes procesaban su historia.

—Muy interesante información– Dijo Kakashi sospechoso —Pero estoy seguro de que tenía intención de llegar a un lugar con esto, al contarnos esta historia obaa-sama.

—Tiene razón jounin-san, vera tengo habilidades especiales con este tipo de cosas y esos dos– Dijo señalando a Naruto y Sasuke —Con ellos lo siento fuertemente. Con mucha certeza puedo decir que son reencarnados del segundo tipo.


	4. El Clan Jōkon

El equipo 7 se quedó estupefacto con lo que dijo la anciana, estaban empezando a creerle sobre las reencarnaciones ¿Pero que Sasuke y Naturo también lo fueran, y del tipo con dos almas? Es difícil de creer.

—¡¿Entonces tengo un fantasma parásito en mi cuerpo?!– Salto haciendo un escándalo alarmado Naruto.

Naruto medio no quiere creerle a la anciana, de verdad piensa que esta loca con todas sus bolas de cristal y muñecas espeluznantes. Pero luego recuerda el biju con el que comparte cuerpo y del que no sabía hasta ese mismo año, siempre ha temido a los fantasmas y la idea de que tiene uno viviendo en su cuerpo y probablemente sea su "padre"... No sabe como sentirse, pero cómodo no lo es.

¡Ya somos muchos en este cuerpo! Grito en su mente, sin importarle que el biju en su cuerpo lo escuche.

Miró a Sasuke buscando algo, no sabe que, tal vez un arrebato a las palabras de la vieja, pero lo que ve lo deja sorprendido. Sasuke no fruncía el ceño ni hacía una mueca, de hecho, su cara esta en blanco.

La verdad Sasuke estaba analizando la explicación, no quería creer que su cuerpo no era completamente suyo, ni que alguien tratara de influir en su mente, ya mucho tenía con la marca de Orochimaru haciendo que pierda el control.

De hecho, no quiere aceptar las palabras de la anciana, pero tiene esta... sensación que no lo deja en paz, le intuye que calle y escuche más... No entiende porque, pero si por alguna razón lo que dice tiene algo de verdad, sabe una cosa con certeza.

Nada ni nadie evitará que se vengue de mi hermano.

Por ahora guardará silencio, esperando que la anciana elabore una explicación a lo acababa de decir.

—¡Eso es una tontería!– Retó Sakura frunciendo el ceño, no quieren creerle nada a la vieja. Cosas como fantasmas no existen, los zombies si, pero que Naruto y Sasuke-kun sean reencarnados es demasiado. Estaba apunto de decírselo a la vieja cuando una mirada de su sensei la interrumpió.

—Eso es... Interesante, por decir lo menos. Me pregunto ¿Como puede estar tan segura de que mis genin son lo que dice que son? Me parece muy sospechoso todo esto.

Hatake Kakashi parecía sereno en el exterior, pero su único ojo visible no abandonaba a la anciana, además del aura fría que exudaba, todos en la habitación se han percatado de que esta anciana no se ha presentado con su nombre, sólo con 'Obaa-sama'.

Kakashi se ha encontrado con muchas cosas en su vida ninja y sabe la existencia de mucha otras gracias a a ser ANBU. Demonios de Chakra, sacrificios humanos, experimentación inhumana, rituales demoníacos, Hokage zombies y hasta cree que en una misión con Minato-sensei se encontró con viajeros del tiempo, aunque las memorias de este último caso son nublada mayormente o no recuerda nada, ni siquiera recuerda el aspecto de tales viajeros del tiempo, o interactuar con ellos, solo que uno lo golpeó en la cabeza algo de rencor.

Al final Kakashi como jounin de Konohagakure no Sato que ha oído, visto y experimentado cosas en su vida que lo mantiene con la mente abierta.

Tal es la vida de shinobi.

Por eso esta dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a la anciana, pero como todo Shinobi, tiene curiosidad que no será satisfecha fácilmente, sobre todo con el bienestar y futuro de sus genin.

—Eso es un secreto de Clan jounin-san– Negó la anciana, pero sin embargo continuó —No puedo revelar el 'como' pero si el 'porqué'. Esta es una vieja historia que ha pasado de generación en generación dentro de mi clan. Hace siglos, más de un milenio, hubo una familia de nómadas que viajaron por todo el continente buscando una dirección, un objetivo. Esta familia era pequeña y todos sus miembros eran monjes y sacerdotisas provenientes de lo que hoy se conoce como el Templo del Fuego.

El equipo 7 guardó silencio, preguntando a donde va esta historia.

—Un día mientras cruzaban estas mismas montañas, la pequeña familia de nómadas tuvo una visión del mismo Rikudou Sennin. El Rikudou Sennin, quién sintió el dolor de la búsqueda de un objetivo de la pequeña familia nómadas, los decidió recompensar con una misión. El les dijo en un sueño "La Ley Celestial esta siendo rota implacablemente. Llegará el día que más he temido y todo gracias a aquel que corrompió el principio. Ustedes y sus descendientes mantengan estas almas dormidas, salven a los terrenales de la corrupción de las almas antiguas... Y que los pecados de Padre y Madre no manchen a sus hijos."

Inexplicablemente los corazones de Naruto y Sasuke se aceleraron, y muy dentro de Naruto, un ser tan antiguo como el chakra gruñó.

—Esta pequeña familia de nómadas al despertar descubrieron algo increíble ¡El Rikudou Sennin les dio un regalo!– Proclamó la anciana para la sorpresa de todos —El poder de sentir e interactuar con las almas en otro nivel de presencia. Aceptando honorablemente la misión y regalos del sabio la familia se instaló aquí y construyeron un templo. Practicaron esta habilidad durante generaciones para la salvación de las almas terrenales, tales exorcismos y cosas relacionadas ¡Hasta tal punto en que algunos incluso contactaron el Mundo Puro jijiji! Yo soy descendiente directa de esta familia y probablemente la única viva que conoce sus enseñanzas.

Kakashi miró sorprendido a la anciana, recordando algo que hace mucho tiempo escuchó.

—¡Eres del Clan Jōkon!– Exclamó sin aliento el jounin.

—¿¡El Clan Jōkon!? ¡Pero si se extinguieron cerca de la segunda guerra shinobi!– Soltó sorprendido Sakura, quien era la única además de su sensei quien reconoció el nombre.

—¿Que es el Clan Jōkon?– Preguntó Naruto para duda suya y de Sasuke.

—El Clan Jōkon fue un muy antiguo clan famosos por sus monjes y sacerdotisas– Explicó el jounin a sus genin —El clan era el encargado de cuidar del Templo Jōkon, además de ser una secta religiosa que dictaba el bienestar espiritual armoniosos, pero más que nada famoso por sus técnicas de purificación de almas... Pero después del inició de la Primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi padecieron una crisis económica y no pudieron recuperarse, ya para la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi se creía que el Clan y su doctrina se había extinguido.

—Y lo hicimos– Confirmó la anciana, con una cara melancólica recordando aquellos tiempos —Yo era solo una joven sacerdotisa cuando estalló la primera guerra, muchas de las aldeas vecinas fueron destruidas en el enfrentamiento entre Kumo y Konoha, dejando nuestro templo aislado y en medio de una zona de guerra, apenas teniendo que comer... Cuando término la guerra esperábamos recuperarnos pronto, pero paso el tiempo e inició la segunda Guerra... No pudimos mantener el templo y los sobrevivientes en vergüenza abandonamos nuestro nombre de clan.

—Obaa-sama...

Los tres genin la miraban con distintos grados de comprensión y pena, Sakura con dolor por la triste historia, Naruto casi llora por también saber lo que es estar sólo y Sasuke con entendimiento de perder a su Clan. Kakashi no expresó nada, pero reconoció una camaradería y un nuevo nivel de peligro de la mujer del Clan Jōkon, una camaradería ganada tras sobrevivir ambos a la guerra, pero peligrosa tras reconocer que sobrevivió tres guerras.

—¡Ya no llores muchacho! Eso fue ya haces décadas. Además, aun tengo a mi hijo y mis nietas– Se quejó la anciana ante el lloriqueo de Naruto —En fin, como saben soy del Clan Jōkon, mi nombre es Jōkon Miku pero sólo me digan Miku-obaasama.


	5. La Caminata Espiritual

—Comprendo Miku-obaasama ¡Naruto ya deja de llorar!– Ordenó Kakashi a su alumno, para luego mirar serio a la anciana —Lo que acaba de revelar me deja algo sorprendido, pero solo me hace creer que el asunto de la reencarnación de mis alumnos es cierto.

Lo que no dijo fue '¿Por que nos lo dice?'

—Cuando entramos nos ofreciste tus "servicios"– Llamo Sasuke, recordando como los llamó e hizo que la siguieran a la habitación —Mencionaste poder revelar secretos de "Otras Vidas" pero por un precio ¿Este asunto de la reencarnación es el secreto?

A pesar de que lo dijo como una pregunta, fue más una declaración. A pesar de que no era el secreto que se espera el Uchiha no puede decir que no fuera importante, saber que hay otra alma en su cuerpo y posiblemente este tratando de controlarlo... Es impactante. Sólo puede pensar en que debe haber algo para detenerlo ¿Tal vez sellarlo como la marca de maldición de Orochumaru? Necesita encontrar a alguien que sepa de estas cosas. Miku-obaasama sabe, tal vez sea otro de sus "servicios" para ayudarlo a el y Naruto.

_Naruto_ _..._ Meditó Sasuke viendo al susodicho.

Naruto sintió la pesada mirada de Sasuke, realmente eso no estaba ayudando a su malestar. Dentro de él sentía como el Kyubi se agitaba, no sabe si por las emociones o porque el biju entendía lo que pasaba. Todo lo hacia sentir más que ansioso.

—Si y no.– Le respondió la anciana al Uchiha —De seguro estarán pensando en una manera de librarse de estas viejas almas ¿O me equivoco?– Dijo, levantando una ceja.

—Hm.

—No hay necesidad de estar tan angustiado joven Uchiha– Tranquilizó la Jōkon —Si bien puedo expulsar estas almas al Mundo Puro, también puedo hacer algo más... Diganme ¿Que piensan de la oportunidad de ver los recuerdos de su antigua vida?

**==°==**

Después de aquella última revelación sorpresiva el Equipo 7 tuvo una discusión de emergencia.

Sakura estaba en contra pues creía que era muy peligroso. Jōkon Miku fue muy clara al explicar los riesgos del Reitekina Sanpo no Jutsu o la Técnica de Caminata Espiritual. La Técnica consiste en que el espíritu del lanzador de dicha técnica, o en este caso la propia Miku-obaasama, entrara en la mente de alguien, quienes serían Naruto o Sasuke-kun, donde después buscaría la entrada al Núcleo del Alma.

Por si sola esto es lo que hace la técnica, pero eso es todo lo que necesitaría Miku-obaasama ya que al entrar buscaría a las almas dormidas y por medio de su Kekkei Genkai podría hacer dos cosas, o expulsar a dichas almas, que resultaría ser más peligroso que hacerlo desde fuera, o manipularla para espiar sus memorias. Esto último es muy peligroso porque según Miku-obaasama sino es cuidadosa podría terminar despertando a la vieja alma.

Ella estaba muy preocupada por los chicos y no quería que les pasará nada, por eso prefería que se saltaran la idea de ver los recuerdos y se concentraran en expulsar esas almas de sus cuerpos.

Kakashi tenía ideas muy similares a las de su alumna además de otras preocupaciones.

_El_ _Kyubi_ _esta atrapado dentro de_ _Naruto_ _,_ _además de la Marca de Maldición en_ _Sasuke_ _, me pregunto si los sellos resistirán a la intromisión... Esto puede ser peligroso._ Estos son los pensamientos del Jounin.

Sasuke no habló, estaba ocuparon considerando la oferta de la anciana en silencio, sin prestar atención a como los demás discutían.

—Yo digo que si-dattebayo– sorprendente fue Naruto quien dijo estas palabras, efectivamente deteniendo la discusión.

Esto tomó por sorpresa al resto del Equipo 7, ya que terminaron morando a Naruto con diversos grados de asombro, si es que desde el principio había estado nervioso por toda la experiencia

—¿¡Estas loco Naruto!?– Le reprendió Sakura, propinandole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Ay!

—Tsk.

—Tengo que estar de acuerdo con ellos– Concordó Kakashi a las réplicas de sus estudiantes, mientras miraba fijamente a su estudiante más joven y más impulsivo. —¿Que intentas probar?

—¡Nada!– Se apresuró a aclarar el rubio, luego se volvió tímido —Es sólo... Me parece algo triste ¿No creen? Digo, este tipo paso por tanto para volver a nacer, todo para completar un objetivo, tal vez un sueño muy preciado. Y si bien se que este tipo ya esta muerto desde hace mucho tiempo, expulsarlo se siente como matarlo... Yo... Yo sólo quiero saber porque hizo lo que hizo.

_Yo nunca conocí a mis padres, he sido huérfano toda ni vida. Sin amigos. Sin familia. Por lo menos hasta ahora, tengo a_ _Kakashi_ _-_ _sensei_ _,_ _Sakura-chan_ _,_ _Iruka_ _-_ _sensei_ _,_ _Konohamaru_ _,_ _Tsunade_ _-_ _baachan_ _, Ero-_ _sennin_ _y el Teme, y otros más que también_ _me_ _son preciosos, pero... Me gustaría saber algo de mis padres, saber si me amaban, si eran_ _ninjas_ _y murieron o me abandonaron por culpa del_ _Kyubi_ _... Pero ahora..._ _Obaa_ _-sama mencionó que esta Alma dentro de mi es como en 'Padre' y si de verdad es así... Me gustaría saber de él._

Algo de sus pensamientos debieron mostrarse en la cara por que Kakashi suspiro resignado. Tal parece que no se opondría al Jinchuriki.

—Esta bien Naruto, si insistes– Dijo Kakashi para luego dirigirle a Sasuke una ceja alzada —¿Y tu Sasuke? ¿Ya te decidiste?

El Uchiha ni siquiera dudó —Yo también quiero verlos.

Una vez que este par de tercos deciden algo no hay quien los detengan, para gran frustración de Sakura y Kakashi.

—Bien, parece que todo esta arreglado– Sonrió la anciana mientras aplaudía —¿Quien va primero?

—¡Yo voy!

—Espera Natuto– Lo detuvo el Hatake —No hemos establecido el pago.

—No hace falta dinero– Desecho despreocupada la anciana —Si su antigua vida es interesante lo tomaré como pago conocerla. Sino, sólo quiero que limpien el viejo templo. Puede que mi clan este muerto, pero igual me gusta tratar de mantener nuestra antigua casa limpia, ya soy muy vieja por lo que ya no puedo hacerlo más ¿Están bien con eso?

—... Si, es justo.

—Bien. Ven aquí niño.

Naruto se acercó cauteloso a la antigua sacerdotisa. Cuando esta hizo varias posiciones de mano para luego cortarse la palma con un cuchillo ¿Dr donde salió? Y también cortar la de Naruto.

—Ahora quiero que choquemos los puños– Explicó levantando su puño ensangrentado.

—O-ok.

En el momento que ambos puños se conectaron paso algo. Hubo un un torrente de energía y después el piso desapareció debajo de sus pies, Naruto se vio obligado a cerrar sus ojos cuando un destello lo cegó.  
  


**==°==**

  
Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos se encontraba en las alcantarillas de su Paisaje Mental. Miró todo, desde las tuberías a las paredes y el agua que le llegaba a los talones.

—¿Hola, Miku-obaasama..?

Dándose cuenta de que ni había señales de su acompañante hizo un puchero y comenzó a buscarla.

Vago por las alcantarillas un buen rato hasta que llegó a la cámara que contenía el Kyubi. Cuando entró no le cabían palabras del asombro y susto que le dio.

Y es que ahí encontró a Miku-obaasama, sentada meditando contra una de las rejas de la jaula gigantesca que contenía a la bestia de Chakra.

—¡Obaa-sama!

—¡ **Silencio mocoso** **!**

Naruto retrocedió un paso de la sorpresa pero rápidamente se recuperó. Poniendo una cara altanera estaba a punto de responderle al zorro cuando este le dio una mirada molestas.

— **La vieja necesita concentrarse.**

Naruto miró desconfiado al Kyubi para luego mirar mejor a su invitada. Como vio antes estaba sentada meditando con los ojos cerrados recostada contra una de las barras de la jaula descomunal, pero mirándola más de cerda notó que la rodeaba un pequeño brillo amarillo.

—¿Que esta haciendo-ttebayo?

— **Hm** – Resopló el biju — **Esta tratando de encontrar un camina al Núcleo de tu alma.**

Naruto miró detenidamente a la anciana para luego mirar confundió al Kyubi.

—¿Porque no es estas siendo gruñón? O ya sabes ¿Tratas de atacarnos-ttebayo?

— **Grr** **. Porque mocoso, si bien podría matarla fácilmente** – Admitió sin vergüenza el biju — **También** **estoy** **interesado en** **que encontrará la vieja decrépita.**

—¡Oye Kyubi! ¡Ni creas que te deja-

—Listo.

En cuanto se escucharon estas palabras al mismo tiempo el brillo amarillo que rodeaba a Jōkon Miku creó y brilló de un luminoso dorado, envolviendo por completo su figura con un aura brillante cegadora. En menos de unos segundos el resplandor se apagó.

Bajo la atenta mirada del Jinchuriki y biju la anciana camino con los ojos aún cerrados hasta una de las paredes de las alcantarillas.

Con un movimiento de manos un resplandor dorado las rodeó y cuando se apagó quedó rebelado un bastón largo de madera como la miel y en la punta estaba un aro negro como el carbón, este aro era diferente pues en vez de ser circular tenía una forma triangular puntiaguda, como un Kunai o un Aguijón, pequeños aros amarillos y negros se se sostenían del aro punteado.

—¡Wwoo! ¡Eso es increible-ttebayo! ¿Que es?– Preguntó emocionado Naruto, con estrellas en los ojos.

—¿Oh, esta cosa vieja? Es sólo una representación de mi alma. Ahora apartate muchacho, voy a demoler la pared.

Sin más advertencia el bastón se iluminó y con una ráfaga de viento envolviéndolo Jōkon Miku lanzó el ¿Baston? ¿Lanza? a la pared y con un fuerte chasquido esta se derrumbó.

—¡Wwo! ¡Obaa-sama usted es increíble!

Y Naruto lo decía en serio, la anciana pudo parecerle una vieja bruja espeluznante, pero ahora sólo podía admirarla.

_¡Ella debe ser muy fuerte-_ _dattebayo_ _!_ Eran los pensamientos de Naruto.

Después de que un pedazo de la pared se derrumbó quedó un túnel lleno de luz blanca, tan largo que no podía ver el fondo.

—De aquí en adelante sólo puedo ir yo muchacho– Le aviso serena Miku-obaasama, con un aire de presentimiento en los voz.

—¿¡Que!? ¡Yo también quiero ir!– Se quejó Naruto.

—No puedes niño, ese es el camino hacia el centro de tu alma. No es un lugar al cual puedas ir.

—¡No me llamó 'niño'! ¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto el próximo Hokage!– Se cruzó la brazos altanero —¡Este es mi cuerpo! Es lógico que valla donde quiera.

—Much-digo Uzumaki– Probó el nombre en su lengua, como si fuera algo que creyera decir de nuevo —Ese lugar es muy delicado, muy íntimo. Es la esencia misma de tu ser. No es un lugar al cual puedas entrar siempre que te de la gana. Aún no has madurado lo suficiente espiritualmente, no estas listo.

—¿¡Que significa eso!?

— **¡Significa mocoso!** – Le interrumpió molesto el Kyubi — **¡Que nos matarás a todos si pones un pie ahí!**

—¿¡Que!?

—Es correcto– Confirmó la Jōkon ante la mirada incrédula y asustada de Naruto —Lo más seguro es que no soportes lo que hay ahí, si eres abrumado tu alma se destruiría y moriría definitivamente, sin Reencarnación ni Tierras Puras,pasarías una eternidad en el Limbo, tan deformado que ni te reconocerías. Además, si mueres mientras yo este dentro, me esperaría el mismo destino.

Naruto la mira boquiabierto, una mirada de vergüenza y horror plasmada en su cara.

Viendo que el chico finalmente entiende la situación lo toma con simpatía de los hombros con sus manos arrugadas.

—Ya Uzumaki– Trató de tranquilizarlo —No será todo el tiempo, aún eres joven y estoy segura de que algún día podrá entrar al Núcleo de tu alma y aceptarte tal como eres. Aún no es el momento pero tal vez en unos años.

Poco a poco se separó del niño y se acercó al umbral luminoso.

—Mientras tanto, yo iré por esos recuerdo ¡Cuidalo mientras tanto Bolita de Odio!

—¿He?

— **¡Vuelve aquí vieja decrépita! ¡Te mostraré una verdadera Bola de Odio!**

Sólo se escucho la risa mientras la anciana se alejaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento no publicar antes ¡Pero una serie de desgracias me han pasado! No saben cuantos dispositivos inteligentes he perdido TTTmTTT


	6. La Sabia Roja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoy es mi cumple Nº 21 así que aquí tienen

Después de despedirme del chico Uzumaki y de molestar a quien probablemente es el ser más poderoso actualmente existente, ingrese al túnel de luz.

¿Porqué burlarme de un biju, una bestia malévola de Chakra más vieja que la existencia de los Shinobis? Bien, porque puedo.

No es que no le tenga miedo. Oh, no, para nada ¡Si su Chakra me aterroriza! Nunca había sentido tanto odio concentrado, pero sobre todo tanto rencor y desilusión. Las energías negativas brotan a borbotones de su sola presencia. No sólo eso, si también su poder es monstruoso, un Chakra tan espeso y masivo que me asfixia. Tengo que dárselo al chico por soportar tanto odio.

Me recordó una ocasión cuando era niña y mi clan aun prosperaba, años antes de la primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Un día llegó un hombre a nuestro templo exigiendo toda nuestra información sobre almas. Nos pidió los secretos que el Clan Jōkon protegió por generaciones, no era información para regalar. Cuando mi abuelo, el líder en ese entonces, rechazó la demanda el hombre encapuchado nos atacó, mi hermano y mi tío murieron durante el enfrentamiento, el los mató junto a muchos otros miembros del templo como si fueran nada y robo varios secretos, para después desaparecer como apareció, sin dejar rastro.

Nunca olvidaré esa horrible noche, ese ojo único mirando con desprecio y juzgandonos como meras hormigas, y esa maliciosa risa incitando un "baile". Pero sobre todo nunca olvidaré ese Chakra, un chakra tan grande y oscuro que fue como ahogarme en un profundo río de sangre, entonces sólo puedo comparar al del Kyubi como río más grande, no, un enorme mar de sangre, todo espeso y cobrizo. Ya saben lo que dicen 'La sangre es más espesa que el agua' y de verdad que estos seres eran y son los más sanguinarios que he tenido la desgracia de conocer.

Pero a diferencia del hombre que mató a mi hermano el Kyubi no me puede lastimar, no mientras este atrapado en ese sello. Alabado sea el Sennin y aquel que lo selló.

Al fin llegue al final del túnel.

El lugar al que llegue sólo puede describirse con la "nada", un lugar sin paredes ni pisos, sólo un blanco interminable. De verdad parece que no hay "nada".

Pero yo se mejor.

Al girar mi báculo al rededor de mi creó un viento al insertarle Chakra. Cuando comienza a brillar detengo el movimiento y suelto el báculo, este termina flotando a mi izquierda, su punta señalando el camino.

—Con que por ahí es chica.– Murmuro, una sonrisa tensa en mi rostro al sentir el Chakra a lo lejos.

Siguiendo a Konjuki, mi báculo compañero del alma, avanzo con pesadez y precisión, usando su habilidad especial para mantener oculto mi forma espiritual.

Pase un pedestal con una bola de luz dorada, azul, blanco y verde, apresada con cadenas de sellos. Me dio la impresión de ser un hombre y por un momento pensé que era a quien buscaba, pero era muy pequeño y más probable que perteneciera al sello del Kyubi por la similitud en los sellos.

Seguí mi camino y poco después tropecé con alguien esperado. Era una copia idéntica del niño Uzumaki Naruto salvo por los ojos negros y rojos, por un momento me intimidó su oscuro Chakra pero reine en mi voluntad. Por fortuna tenía activada la habilidad de ocultamiento de Konjiki o lo más seguro es que me abría atacado, y no sería muy bueno para nadie un enfrentamiento entre los demonios internos del niño y yo.

Me aleje rápidamente y los más cuidadosamente del lado oscuro del niño Uzumaki y seguí mi camino.

No mucho después encontré otro pedestal con su propia bola de luz aprisionada en sellos, sólo que esta era roja, amarilla y verde, además de darme la sensación de ser mujer.

Esta vez me quede observando, curiosa ya que podía decir que ambas esferas eran pedazos de almas.

—Mi pregunta es ¿Para qué están aquí?– Murmuré.

Curiosa dejó mi mano rosar la esfera de alma. En el momento en que se tocan estas se iluminan y siento como una fuerza extraña se fuerza en mi cuerpo espiritual, demasiado sorprendida para detenerlo a tiempo.

—¡Aahh!

En el momento que mi mano dejó de tocar la esfera el Chakra extraño dejo de invadirme y pude respirar tranquila. Una solitaria lágrima rondando mi mejilla después de recordar las imágenes que me mostró la esfera.

—Oh muchacho– Murmuré en medio solloso, limpiando la lágrima —Desearía que mis nietas fueran la mitad de amadas por sus madres, como tu eres amado por la tuya.

Me incline ante la esfe-no, ante Uzumaki Kushina-san en signo de respeto y despedida, para después continuar mi camino.

No se cuanto llevó aquí adentro, parece que van desde horas a días, salvo se que no han pasado ni minutos afuera. El tiempo no es conciso dentro de la mente o alma de una persona.

Konjiki se detiene al chocar con algo invisible y cae al suelo haciendo ruido de cascabel al aterrizar. Con preocupación la recojo y observó donde apunta.

No puedo ver nada diferente, ni paredes ni nada en esta blancura con lo que Konjiki chocara, pero se que mis ojos no son el armas más afilada que tengo, no, esos sin mis sentidos.

Cierro mis ojos y me concentró en buscar aquello que no puedo ver. Poco a poco en la oscuridad infinita comienzo a ver líneas blancas, estas se interconectan y se extienden revelando paredes que se extienden más y más, formando un laberinto. Y cada una de las paredes estaban cubiertas de ramas y raíces que se extendían como enredaderas, algunas tenían más y otras tenían menos, pero también había muchas paredes no cubiertas.

_Oh~ Conque por eso me tarde tanto ¡Y mira lo que tenemos aquí!_ Pensé en mi cabeza al ver las enredaderas, mientras observó sin ver a donde apuntaba Konjiki.

Ahí frente a mi se encontraba una pared completamente cubiertas de enredaderas con flores que se conectan con todas la demás, estas convergen de debajo de una puerta gigante de madera maciza.

Inmediatamente supe que detrás de esta puerta esta el origen de las enredaderas y que estas son extensiones de la Voluntad del Alma Padre. En realidad la influencia se ve mejor de lo que esperaba, pero tal vez tiene que ver que el muchacho Uzumaki todavía es joven.

—Como sea, terminemos con esto para después expulsar su influencia.– Le dije a Konjiki mi báculo.

Con una fuerza mayor a la de mi cuerpo terrenal empujo la puerta gigante. Al abrirla abro los ojos y me sorprendo con lo que veo.

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba un hermoso prado con flores de colores y arbustos verdes, el sol brillaba a lo alto y las nubes daban una deliciosa sombras, un pequeño arrolló corría río abajo con sus aguas cristalinas, un poco más halla estaba una colina y sobre ella un gran árbol, no soy buena con las plantas así que no se que tipo de árbol es, sólo que era intimidante y hermoso.

—Que belleza, es como un pequeño paraíso.— Exclame en mi asombro.

Con una segunda mirada descubrí que las raíces se extendían por todo el prado abarcando casi todos los rincones hasta llegar a la puerta. Fije mi vista en el gran árbol y sentí el Chakra en la madera.

_Te encontr_ é Célebre en mi cabeza.

Sin perder tiempo corrí al árbol gigante tratando de no tocar las raíces. Una vez que llegue a la sima de la colina pude ver más de cerca el árbol y me sorprendí al ver el tronco.

En el tronco estaba tallado la figura de un hombre alto con largo cabello lucio, el hombre estaba en una posición como si tratara de salir del árbol pero como las manos, pies y cintura estaban fusionados a dicho árbol se lo impedían. El hombre estaba desnudo mostrando un fuerte pecho y su musculoso cuerpo haciéndome sonrojar. Lo más entrañable es su cara, estaba tallada una mirada triste y de sus ojos cerrados goteaba sabía rojo haciendo que pareciera que llorara sangre.

Trate de dejarme mejor en la cara, no se porque pero ese rostro me da una vieja sensación de familiaridad, como si hubiera conocido a esta persona cuando estaba viva.

_Esta sensación... Las plantas... Y ahora este rostro... ¡No puede ser!_ Grite mi mente.

—¡Hashirama-dono!– Exclame en mi asombro.

Retrocedí unos pasos en shock, no podía creerlo. Recuerdos de un hombre en túnicas blancas que visitó nuestro templo hablando de la nueva aldea que creó y su sueño de detener las guerras. Recuerdos de como me levantó y me habló de un mundo donde los niños no morirán por peleas absurdas. Recuerdos de recibir la noticia de que el Shodaime Hokage murió en una reunión de paz.

—Oh Hashirama-dono, no se ha rendido con su sueño– Dije reconociendo al fin quien estaba tallado en el árbol. Gruesas lágrimas caían por mi arrugada cara.

Esta revelación me trae nuevos sentimientos ¿Quien imaginaria el Alma renacida sería la del fundador de la primera Aldea Escondida? Ciertamente no yo, ni creó que ningún otro, pero no debería sorprenderme si normalmente aquellas almas renacidas a la fuerza son aquellas con una gran cantidad de Chakra, había una gran probabilidad de que Hashirama-dono renaciera después de su prematura muerte ¿Pero quien diría que yo me encontraría con su nueva reencarnación? La probabilidad era cerca de 0,003% y eso es ser generoso.

Pero Hashirama-dono o no, eso no cambia nada. Le hice una promesa al muchacho Uzumaki y la voy a cumplir.

—Perdone esta indiscreción Hashirama-dono. Cuando cumpla mi misión lo enviaré al Mundo Puro, esperó que para entonces me perdone.– Le dije al alma dormida del Shodaime Hokage.

Lentamente levanto a Konjiki y acerco la punta de esta a la frente del Shodaime, al tocarse destellan y retiró a Konjiki, al separarse un delgado hilo blanco translúcido sale de la madera pegado a la punta de Konjiki. Concentrando mi Chakra hago que Konjiki absorba este hilo velozmente hasta que se acabe y el aro anteriormente vacío ahora esta rebosante de Chakra, iluminado como un sol.

—Adiós, Senju Hashirama-dono– Me despido con una reverencia, para luego desparecer en un pequeño vórtice de viento y aparecer donde el muchacho Uzumaki y el Kyubi.

—¡Obaa-sama! ¿Ya término?– Me grito sorprendido el rubio, pero mis ojos estaban fijos en su inquilino naranja.

— **¿Encontraste lo que buscabas vieja?** – Me pregunto desdeñoso el biju con un ojo cerrado, aunque note un poco de curiosidad.

—Si– Respondí secamente, aún sacudida por lo que encontré en el prado. Sacudiendo el recuerdo me concentró en el dueño de esta alma —Ya es hora de irnos.

El muchacho de marcas como bigote asintió sin sonreír, probablemente preocupado por mi comportamiento, de seguro notó que llore. Pero que muchacho tan empático.

_¿_ _Hashirama_ _-dono que pensaría de el, quien es técnicamente tu hijo?_ No pude evitar pensar.

Con nostalgia tomó la mano del muchacho y nos expulse de su mente.

Nunca me di cuenta de que debí buscar más. Tan distraída con el árbol de Hashirama-dono nunca mire más haya a otra colina más grande a lo lejos, ni el árbol aún más enorme en la sima. No vi a la persona tallada en ese árbol, un hombre de cabello puntiagudo y larga cola de caballo quien al igual que Hashirama-dono estaba desnudo, quien tenía la mitad inferior de su cuerpo fusionado con el árbol y sólo el pecho, hombros y cabeza libres. Nunca vi la expresión de dolor y pena de su rostros ni las lágrimas de sabía roja que caían de sus ojos cerrados.

Pero sobre todo no vi cuando esos ojos llorosos se abrieron.

No lo sabía.

No hasta que ya era tarde.


	7. Ecos del Árbol I

Sin perder tiempo en charlas Miku-obaasama comenzó a preparar el ritual mientras explicaba el proceso para ver los "Ecos" del alma atrapada en Naruto.

—Muy bien compañía, mientras me preparo pongan se cómodos– Decía Miku-obaasama, mientras mezclaba ingredientes en una olla de plata que tenia en una esquina —Tengo que preparar esto par proyectar el "Eco". Esto no llevará mucho.

El Equipo 7 mira con distintos grados de repulsión como la anciana mezclaba las distintos tipos de ingredientes de los frascos en el caldero de plata. Naruto se puso blanco cuando tiro la rana o sapo disecado a la mezcla.

—... Ramitas de Sauce para el aroma, Pétalos de Glicia para el color, corteza de Menta para la frescura, algo de Belladona, tres Pelos de Rata de Fuego para la resistencia, Mantequilla, Jugo de Manticora y Leche de Kirin... ¿Donde lo puse? ¡Aquí esta! El ingrediente final, cuatro cucharadas de Polvo de Polilla Asesina Gigante de Kaminari no Kuni. Y sólo por si acaso– Murmuró mientras agrega un insecto vivo —Un Escarabajo-Abeja Zafiro Reina fresco para unir todo.

Mientras la anciana revolvía la mezcla que expide olores nauseabundos los visitantes ninjas sólo tenían un pensamiento en sus mentes.

 _Por el_ _Rikudou_ _¡Que no nos haga beber eso!_ Suplicaron mentalmente los shinobis, con una gota de sudor cayendo.

Sus súplicas fueron contestadas cuando en vez de servirles la anciana con un Jutsu Katon comenzó a calentar el caldero de plata hasta que la mezcla alcanzó el punto de ebullición y no paró hasta que el contenido estaba todo seco, negro y carbonizado. El olor a quemado inundó todo el cuarto, haciendo difícil respirar a los ninjas y provocando que tosan.

—¿Para que -tos- fue eso-ttebayo– Se quejaba tosiendo y limpiándose los ojos Naruto, ya que el humo le irritaba los ojos.

—¡Que -tos- peste!– También se quejaba Sakura.

—Grr– Gruño Sasuke al tallarse los ojos irritados por el humo.

—Sasuke esa no es manera de hablarle a una mujer– Regaño Kakashi el lenguaje de Sasuke. Nunca estuvo tan feliz de usar una máscara debajo de su máscara.

La anciana parecía divertida del estado de sus invitados, sin saber si tomar ese último gruñido del Uchiha como sólo eso o un insulto, ya que no hablaba Uchiha. Decidió dejarlo pasar mientras agarraba un mortero.

—Esta parte es importante, y mientras hago esto– Explica Miku-obaasama mientras que con el mortero infundido con un poco de Chakra machaca los restos carbonizados del caldero de plata. Poco a poco va convirtiéndose en cenizas con un brillo azul zafiro —Ahora ya esta listo. Tuve que hacer más porque lo último que tenía se acabó hace unos años, pero por fortuna aun me quedaba algunos ingredientes.

Sin que nadie se lo espere toma un poco del polvo azul en una cuchara y la inhala hasta el último gramo por la nariz. Cierra los ojos con fuerza tratando de no estornudar.

—¡Ooh.. Wow! No recordaba lo -¡Achicht!- fuerte que era– Confiesa entre estornudos, sintiendo la nueva energía fluir por su Chakra. Luego se dirige Sasuke —Muchacho ¿Puedes me puedes hacer el favor de llevarte esto? Gracias.

Sasuke aún incrédulo por lo que vio duda en hacerlo pero al final acepta. Con rapidez toma el caldero de plata que contiene el resto del polvo azul y lo mueve al otro lado de la habitación, sin notar que al final le cae un poco del polvo en el brazo.

Cuando Sasuke regresa a su asiento frente de la bola de cristal, Miku-obaasama se levanta y aplaude, haciendo a sus palmas iluminar y al terminar hay un extraño báculo naranja materializado en sus manos.

—Si se están preguntando para que era la mezcla, pues es un polvo especial que me permite materializar una parte de mi alma al mundo físico. En este caso a mi fiel báculo Konjiki– Explica la anciana, Naruto reconoce al báculo como el que uso en su Paisaje Mental.

Miku-obaasama coloca la punta de Konjiki en la bola de cristal gigante, al estas tocarse se iluminan y sienten como el Chakra cambia. Al separase el brillo se mantiene en la bola por un tiempo antes de desaparecer, pero en el centro de la bola de cristal una niebla azul comienza a crecer hasta cambiar la imagen por un recibidor antiguo y elegante de tatami y puertas de papel de arroz, en una de las paredes estaba colgado en un tapiz el símbolo del Clan Senju, el ángulo cambio un poco y ahora se ven asomadas pequeñas manos morenas de un niño de dos o tres años.

—¿Qu-quien es el?– Pregunta nervioso Naruto.

—Ese es el alma renacida– Explica Miku-obaasama sin apartar la vista de la bola de cristal gigante —Recuerden, todos los "Ecos" se verán desde la perspectiva de la vista y oído del alma dentro del muchacho Uzumaki, desde su juventud hasta su muerte y sólo lo que él considere que es más relevante en su vida.

Los ninjas asintieron y siguieron mirando el recuerdo, notando que al parecer en otra vida Naruto fue un Senju.

Dentro de la bola de cristal se escucho el sonido de una puerta corrediza, la imagen se movió como si alguien corriera hasta entrar a una habitación costosamente amueblada con adornos, armas y armaduras.

Dentro la habitación estaba una hermosa mujer de veintitantos años acostada en la cama, su tez era pálida y largo cabello blanco picudo estaba suelto, tenía marcas rojas en la cara que combinaban con sus agudos ojos rojos, estaba sosteniendo un pequeño bulto de tela y a su lado estaba parado un alto hombre de edad similar, de piel canela y largo cabello lacio marrón, a pesar de dar la sensación de ser severo mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

— _Hijo mío, ven a conocer a tu hermano_ – Lo llamó el hombre, quien resultó ser el padre del niño.

La imagen en la bola de cristal cambio a medida que se acercaba a la mujer quien sospechan que es su madre.

— _Mira_ _Hashirama_ _-_ _kun_ _. Saluda a tu nuevo_ _otouto_ _Tobirama_ _-_ _chan_ _–_ Presentó la mujer, revelando que el bulto de tela era un pequeño bebé de rasgos idénticos a ella.

— _¿Un_ _touto_ _? ¡¿E mío?!_ _–_ Grito el niño pequeño de dos a tres años, haciendo que el pequeño bebé de ojos rojos lo mirara con el ceño fruncido — _Waa_ _~_ _Tobi_ _-_ _chan_ _es_ _adolable_ _moleto_ _._

— _Es_ _Tobirama_ _y no es adorable, es un_ _Senju_ _y tu hermano_ _menor_ – Réplica el padre con cara severa, pero se le notaba una sonrisa burlona.

— _¡_ _Shi_ _ChiChi_ _-_ _ue_ _!_ _–_ Grito al niño, lo hizo que el bebé frunciera el ceño más producto — _Waa_ _~_ _Tobi_ _-_ _totou_ _esh_ _totamente_ _NO_ _adolabe_ _moleto_ _._

Si era posible el bebé frunció aun más el ceño, lo que ocasionó que su madre se riera, luego el niño y hasta el padre soltó una risita disimula con una tos.

Con eso la imagen se difuminó y se convirtió en niebla.

Los ninjas de Konoha estaban con los ojos bien abiertos al reconocer a los más jóvenes del "Eco".

—¿Acaso..?– Preguntó Sakura.

—... ¿Esos eran..?– Continua el pensamiento Sasuke.

—... ¿Shodaime Hokage-sama y Nidaime Hokage-sama?– Completó Kakashi sin poder creerlo.

Es un shock para los ninjas de Konoha saber que están viendo los recuerdos de quien consideran el Kami no Shinobi, además de ver una versión muy adorable de quien se considera el Hokage más estoico de Konoha, pero de todos quien esta más confundido y emocionado con esto es Uzumaki Naruto.

—¡Increíble-dattebayo! ¡Mi Alma-touchan es el Gran Hokage-jiji!– Soltó emocionado sin pensar Naruto, tenía prácticamente estrella en los ojos y parecía que le habían prometido una dotación de Ramen de Ichiraku gratis por un año.

Con sus palabras el resto de su equipo cayó en cuenta de la verdad de la declaración.

 _Oh mierda_ Pensó al unido el resto del Equipo 7.


End file.
